Gilbird Really Is Awesome
by AwesomeOwl
Summary: After years of torture at Russia's house, Prussia is living back at Germany's as his usual loud self. However, when Gilbird goes missing and wont return, Prussia starts to break down, causing his friends to realise that Gilbird was his only source of comfort to deal with the memories of Russia's. Germany, Hungary and others go on a quest to bring Gilbird home and save Prussia. :D
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I really would like some feedback, so please leave a comment with ways to improve, especially as writing isn't really my strongpoint :)  
****This chapter is really short but the rest will be much longer, especially as we get into the story. I hope to post relatively often if I can get chance to finish the chapters, but I sometimes just give up, so reviews would encourage me to continue! Okay, here we go, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

"I think that is enough for one day. Goodnight."

With a sadistic laugh, the tall man left the room, abandoning what looked like a lump of flesh and white hair on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. The lump used the last of its energy to groan and roll into a slightly more comfortable position, causing it to gasp in pain. On closer inspection, this lump vaguely resembled a person, or at least what was left of one. Scars and fresh wounds both covered the body, still wincing in agony. Evil torture devices were littered all over the cold stone floor, covered in blood.

The room screamed of pain. The room screamed of death.

It was all going so well before. Just a few years ago, their army was awesome and they were taking control of many lands. They thought their victory was assured. No-one thought that it would have led to the brothers being captured and split up.

In the end, was it really worth it? Did they really believe in what they were doing? Was the killing of thousands really that necessary? All these questions swirled around the head of the unrecognisable person on the floor. He was just following orders, wasn't he? Or was he really as sick as the man who tortured him; returning day after day to get pleasure from inflicting unbearable pain on others? He tried to convince himself he was innocent, but all he had was uncertainty.

Did he really deserve this punishment?

**A/N: BTW, this may seem vague but we will return to this scene later on in the story. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1 :)

**Chapter 1****(present day)**

**A/N: I'm not sure how quickly you expect me to update but it might be a few weeks for each one from now on as I am working on a note-block project on Minecraft too. (disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the cover image)  
Anyway, here is the 1st chapter and I hope you enjoy! **

"Hey West, grab me a beer will ya?"

Prussia lay slouched on the sofa at Germany's house, playing Flappy Bird, with Gilbird perched on his head. Since he was once again banned from the world meetings, he figured it was a good enough way to pass the time, especially since the bird was yellow, like his own.

Gilbird was truly the world's most awesome pet. He had survived numerous battles by Prussia's side, helped him through the pain of his country being dissolved; heck, he was even strong enough to fetch bottles of beer! (for the German brothers, this was an extremely useful skill) However, today Gilbird wasn't himself. Not only did this mean that Prussia actually had to _get up_ when he wanted a drink, but he would have to check Gilbird's food for drugs too - Someone could be trying to poison him, or knock him out so they could take him away. With the chick's awesomeness, who wouldn't want to try to steal him? If there was one thing Prussia was paranoid about, it was losing his faithful bird.

In a way, it was sort of comforting to have Gil; to have someone else besides himself who thought he was awesome. Now that he's no longer a country, no one seemed to take him seriously. Well, except maybe for his old friends, France and Spain, and of course, his kleinen Bruder*****. It's kind of sad really, to lose all purpose and live on while others look down on you. Prussia often wondered why he didn't just disappear like Holy Rome or the other ancient countries. After all, he is about as old as them, starting way back as the Teutonic Knights.

'Then again, I suppose I am lucky to still be here at all,' Thought Prussia, 'And to have Gilbird beside me, of course. I don't know how we'd live without each other. We are truly the world's most awesome pair-'

At that moment, Germany walked into the room, interrupting Prussia's thoughts and causing him to look up. Germany was smartly dressed in a suit ready to go to the world meeting, with his hands behind his back. Knowing the clothes were for the meeting, Prussia immediately turned his gaze away, remembering the humiliation of being denied his own invitation.

"Ugh, did you have to come in here wearing that, West? It's embarrassing for me, and by embarrassing I mean completely unawesome. I am the great Prussia! I should be going to this meeting!" Prussia's face was turning red with anger and he looked like he was going to throw something.

"Calm down! You getting mad like this was why you got banned in the first place," Prussia glared at Germany, crossing his arms. He was the _older_ brother; why was he the one being lectured? World meetings were usually extremely dull, (if you ignore the constant fights breaking out) so _someone_ had to make it more interesting. It just happened to be Prussia who acted first. It wasn't fair. When he was banned, he acted very proud, like nothing ever happened, but the meetings were the only things which made him still feel like a nation. In truth, he was holding back tears.

Germany continued, "As for your question from earlier, I am not a slave who fetches drinks for you. Why can't you get one yourself?"  
"Gilbird is ill," Prussia shrugged. Germany sighed; his brother was so lazy sometimes.  
"Look, I have business to attend to. I'll be back later, okay?"

Germany turned to leave but before doing so, threw the beer bottle he had been hiding behind his back to his unsuspecting brother. It was meant to be a friendly action, as Prussia seemed to be getting more and more distant lately. Germany supposed it was because he was fed up of no longer being a country. It would surely be humiliating too, having to live amongst other nations but not being one yourself. Having to awkwardly ask them to go to somewhere with you because you've got nothing else to do. The Allies, who sentenced him to this fate, thought that it would be like nothing more than losing a job. However, recently, some of Prussia's friends began to realise it was more than that. It was like losing a part of his personality. It was like a part of _him_ had disappeared along with his land.

It was like Gilbert was no longer Gilbert.

Unfortunately, Prussia was too busy sulking to notice the kind gesture hurtling through the air towards him. The bottle hit him square on the head. It hurt.  
"Danke*…" he muttered as he rubbed his head. As if he had enough to deal with right now. This was going to be a very, very long afternoon, for both of them.

At least he had Gilbird.

* * *

The world meeting was far more tense than usual. Apparently, France had been banned from this one too, following the Bad Touch Trio's escapades during the previous meeting. Spain had managed to get away unscathed, but he was shot a lot of angry glances as he entered the conference room. The events of last month were fresh in their minds, and many of the countries didn't want to forgive just yet. What actually happened though, was a mystery to anyone who had missed the meeting: everybody present had vowed never to speak of the incident again. The upside was that the European side of the table was a bit quieter, as there was no France for Britain to bicker with.

So far, they had achieved nothing productive. America was currently explaining another ridiculous scheme to save the planet, which wasn't helping to improve the mood. Denmark had almost cut Netherlands in half with his axe after his LEGO sculpture was knocked over. Canada was sat on twice, and Russia had spent the conference bugging his big sister, who was now crying, waiting to go home. Needless to say, everyone was beginning to get very fed-up.

"It's kind of quiet here without Prussia and France isn't it?" Hungary commented, when she wasn't interrupted during her speech. "I really do feel sorry for them."  
A few countries unenthusiastically muttered in agreement and Russia stopped poking Latvia's face.  
"I doubt Prussia would have come today anyway," Said Germany, "His little bird is ill, and despite him acting casual, I think he is actually quite worried about it. I don't know why-"

"Oh for goodness sake! We didn't come here to discuss animal welfare, eh? And _you're_ usually the one a-telling _us_ to stay on task, you stupid potato-jerk!" Romano suddenly yelled, getting up from his chair. He'd had enough of the stuffy meeting room and had finally cracked. He stormed out of the room, pushing over Italy, who got up to try and make him feel better. Everyone looked around at each other as Italy sat crying on the floor, wondering why Romano had started paying attention when the conversation about Prussia started, and why he had left at the mention of Gilbird.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the meeting, and Romano had never returned from wherever he stormed off to. People around the room were gathering up their papers in anticipation to leave; not even remotely listening to Switzerland's lecture on economics. Suddenly, the large doors of the conference room swung open, causing everyone to look round. There, almost running into the room, was Prussia. He was breathing heavily and was wearing a very panicked expression.

"Bruder, what are you doing here?" Began Germany, but he was cut off by Prussia holding up a hand to silence him. He waited a few seconds to catch his breath, before finally revealing the terrible news.

"Gilbird is missing!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope the ending didn't seem too rushed, I just want to get into the main plot soon :) Please review! :D**

**T****ranslations:**

***kleinen Bruder - little brother**

***Danke - thank you**


	3. Chapter 2 :)

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: It's been about a month, hasn't it? REALLY sorry this took so long but I've been on holiday, had my room redecorated and basically got distracted by a whole bunch of other stuff! I was going to have this out for last Thursday but I was ill earlier this week and wasn't up to writing^^ Super sorry!  
All the followers and kind reviews I am getting make me so happy! :D Hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :(  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gilbird is missing!"

Prussia stared at the gathered countries in the conference room. They stared back. A genuinely worried expression was plastered across his face but it was beginning to turn into a look of confusion. Gilbird, _his_ Gilbird, the world's most awesome animal had disappeared. Everyone should have been jumping up to help find him! Why was no-one saying anything?

The thing is, some people didn't even know who or what Gilbird was. Many of those who did couldn't care less. To most, Prussia was an obnoxious jerk who would never shut up about his bird's awesomeness. If it was gone, so what? Maybe they might get some peace and quiet for once! And after the incidents of last meeting, everyone was even less enthusiastic to help him. However, this was not the kind of response Prussia was after.

"Remind me why this is our problem?" asked a very irritated Britain. There were mutters of agreement across the room. He wanted nothing more than to leave now that the meeting was over, but, being a gentleman, he decided it was inappropriate to go at that particular moment. It might, however, have been because he was scared that he might have been murdered by Hungary, her eyes shooting daggers in his direction.

"When did you last have him, Gilbert?" Hungary asked, turning to look sympathetically in his direction.

"I dunno," Prussia sighed, "Gilbird was there earlier, but then I went to the bathroom and he was gone. It was probably about an hour ago?"

Hungary and Germany exchanged glances. Romano had left the meeting just over an hour ago, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. They both wanted to help Prussia, but making accusations in-front of everyone wouldn't do anything to solve the problem, especially with no proof. They made a silent agreement to keep quiet for the time being.

"I'll help you look for him and I'm sure your brother will too! We'll find him soon, don't you worry!" promised Hungary, being the kind girl that she was.

"Awesome!" said Prussia, whose mood suddenly seemed to improve, "I knew you guys would help me, even if it did take some persuasion from the awesome me-"

"Well, this seems like lots of fun but I am going to have to be leaving now!" Russia smiled. With that creepy smile, no-one dared argue with him. He got up and left the meeting room flanked by the trembling Baltic trio, who seemed even more nervous than usual. It was at that moment when Prussia realised something - Out of all of the countries in the world, only 2 wanted to help him.

Many decided to follow Russia's example and left, leaving Prussia standing awkwardly at the front of the room, feeling embarrassed and disheartened.

* * *

It was over a week since Gilbird's disappearance. Prussia had been searching day and night, getting very little sleep. He never expected his faithful bird to leave him; they had been through so much together. The shock of the situation plus the lack of rest were taking their toll on the ex-nation. There were dark bags around his eyes and he looked like he had crawled through a hedge backwards. His expression never changed from worried and lonely. It was like his trademark smirk was locked away. The truth was, aside from his brother, Gilbird was his only real friend. And now he was gone.

At least he'd had _some_ help. Hungary helped him search the house after the meeting and promised to be on the lookout for the missing bird. The next day, France and Spain came over and turned the house upside-down, much to Germany's annoyance, but even they couldn't make Prussia smile. Or find Gilbird. Germany had spent that day scouring the local area in-case it was nearby. He knew he looked stupid, climbing trees and shouting, so to find his home looking like something had exploded… He wasn't impressed. The next day passed. Still no sign of Gilbird. The search continued, and as the days progressed, it seemed more and more hopeless.

It was late afternoon on the 8th day and Prussia was running out of places to look. He'd checked the house, garden, town, pet shelter, the sweet shop, everywhere he could think of. He didn't want to admit it, but deep in his heart, he knew there was no point hunting any longer. He returned to his house, grabbed an armful of beer bottles and locked himself in his room.

Other than the actual problem, the thing bugging Prussia was the lack of helpers. Why did no-one really seem to care? He'd always had friends in the past. Perhaps everyone was just fed-up from the meeting. That would make sense - he was all too familiar with that feeling. But still, at the time, it had seemed more like the others thought the problem was below them. The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that, despite his awesomeness, nobody liked him. For Prussia, this was a _seriously_ big deal. He would usually be yelling about how great he was; wallowing in self-pity was not remotely part of his personality.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought as he opened a bottle. He collapsed onto his bed and started to drink. 'What is wrong with me?'

* * *

Germany was sitting on the sofa discussing the problem with Hungary, for he had also noticed the change in his brother's behaviour. They hadn't spoken for days. He also knew that something _must_ have happened to Gilbird for him to be gone this long, but he didn't want to say this to Prussia in fear of making him feel even worse. Being completely unsure what to do, he had invited Hungary to his house to discuss the problem.

"I hope he's okay. I really do worry about what he gets up-to sometimes," said Hungary, looking down at the mug of coffee in-front of her. She hated seeing anyone upset, and was trying to come up with a way to make Prussia feel better. This was easier said than done. He wouldn't want a replacement bird because he was so attached to the one he lost. It was quite sweet actually.

"You should just talk to him. He is your brother after all," she suggested.

"I know," Germany sighed, "but telling him that his beloved bird isn't coming back surely won't solve the problem…"

"Wait! What about Italy Romano? I forgot about him. He left the meeting early the day Gilbird was taken so he must have done it! We should tell Prussia! That way, at least he will have some hope, right?" Hungary jumped up from her seat and headed for the door, dragging an uncertain Germany behind her.

* * *

***About 70 years ago***

_The room was dark and silent. Cobwebs covered the walls, having not been cleaned in centuries. One tiny hole served as a window; the faint light creeping from it illuminated the dark red stains on the floor. _

_An unconscious man was hanging from the ceiling by heavy chains around his wrists. He was dressed in a blue military uniform, soaked in blood, and deep cuts and bullet holes could been seen all over his bruised body. _

_His eyes fluttered open at the sound of the iron door creaking open, revealing a large man, wearing a scarf. He seemed to be carrying a long metal pole, shiny, and clearly polished. A prized possession. _

_He approached the prisoner and studied his body. With a smile, he raised the pipe above his head and swung down._

_Thwack! _

_The sound of bones crunching filled the dungeon. A high pitched gasp came from the chained man, now gasping desperately for breath. The other man's smile grew at the sight of his pain._

_He placed the pipe down on the floor, picking up instead a very sharp, curved dagger. He brought it affront his prisoner's face, grin never wavering. _

_"You know what I am here for, comrade."_

_A ball of spit found itself between the torturer's eyes once he spoke, the prisoner having no energy to speak. The smile vanished. A dark aura filled the room. _

_"All you have to do is sign it~"_

_As he moved the knife to above his captive's eyes, the defiant gleam in them vanished for but a second, yet soon returned along with a smirk. The intense pain and threats were ignored, choosing to deliver one fateful word._

_"Never."_

_The knife came down, a fine line of blood trickling across the now unrecognisable face. The torturer's aura seemed to grow; more metals appeared from nowhere. As one, they plunged into warm flesh and twisted. Screams of agony racked the helpless body. A river was beginning to form under his feet. _

_The torturer released the chains. The prisoner fell limply to the ground, landing in the pool of his own blood, gasping and panting, fighting to stay conscious. The blades were still piercing him when he dropped, the impact pushing them even further into him. It was unbearable. The man brought the pipe above his head once more. _

_"Wrong answer, comrade~"_

_The pipe came down_.

* * *

Hungary ran up the stairs towards Prussia's bedroom, grinning in anticipation of cheering him up. Germany followed her, but he wasn't sure that telling his brother about their suspicion of Romano would help, especially as they had kept this information a secret. Prussia would just drill them about why they didn't tell him before. 'We forgot' didn't seem like a satisfactory response. However, Germany trusted his friend's judgement, so he agreed to come with.

"Prussia!" Hungary sang, knocking on his door, "Open up!"

No response.

"Bruder, are you in there?" asked Germany. When no reply came, they cautiously let themselves in. When the door swung open, they were devastated at the sight in-front of them:

Prussia lay sprawled across the floor, unconscious. He looked thinner than usual, and his face was streaked with tears, as if he had cried himself to sleep. He was trembling too, like he was having a nightmare, but his hand was also reaching out for something. Something that was not there.

Hungary and Germany stood frozen in shock. It was at that moment when it truly dawned on them how serious this problem was -

Without Gilbird, Prussia was falling apart.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter should be much shorter: more of Prussia's depression and the creation of a plan to help him! I am back at school now, so I'm not sure how writing this story will fit in with my timetable. Please be patient! :D**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey guys :)**

**It's been a month since my last post (again). I feel really guilty because I know that there are lots of you out there who are waiting for the next chapter.**

**The thing is, story writing takes me a VERY long time. At the moment, I have so many things to do, school projects and stuff, I don't have much free time on my timetable. I have been trying to find somewhen to continue writing but I just don't have the time at the moment :(**

**I feel really bad and I'm really sorry, but I may not be able to write the next chapter until half-term (end of October).**

**Thank you ****_so much _****for all your support and patience! Please be understanding and don't unfavourite me! All your follows are so appreciated and I hope to update soon!**

**-AwesomeOwl :D**


End file.
